Amanecer
by FerCervella
Summary: Hinata ha dejado Konoha para seguir al violento y desconocido Jouji Uchiha. Ahora està involucrada en una Guerra civil que le harà sacar lo màs oscuro de su alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, si te atreviste a leer esto... Soy Fer Cervella y me aventuro en los fics de Naruto que le pertenecen a un sujeto admirable de apellido irreproducible (por respeto) con mucha imaginaciòn.**

**Espero que si les gusta o le ven futuro me dejen sus valiosos reviews (Crìticas constructivas, please) Cariños.**

* * *

**A**brì los ojos y esa idea que cruza mi mente hace varias semanas volviò con renovadas fuerzas.

Era hora de Despertar... Despertar de una maldita vez por todas.

No es que fuera fàcil decirme a mi misma que mis sentimientos por Naruto jamàs serìan correspondidos (a pesar de que casi morì por defenderle ante Pain), no era fàcil saber que jamàs conseguirìa el respeto que sentìa debìa recibir por mis constantes esfuerzos llenos de dolor, làgrimas y amor que no eran suficientes para mi Clan y menos de mi Padre al que ni mi participaciòn en la Guerra le habìa convencido de mi cambio; no conseguirìa nada de lo que deseaba en la mìsera vida que llevaba desde niña en Konoha y fue entonces que lo vì todo màs claro que nunca... Era mi culpa.

_Mi culpa... _

Lo era y lo serìa siempre pero lo era porque entregaba sin recibir nada a cambio. Yo que habìa nacido con tanto amor para darle al mundo y que estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro. Y salì corriendo como una loca hacia al bosque sin siquiera ponerme zapatos, corrì un trecho largo desde mi casa hasta un claro donde el sol apenas filtraba su luz sin que a nadie le importara y notè algo doloroso que no me atrapò nada desprevenida... Aùn si me iba todo seguirìa igual para los demàs porque era presindible. Yo era innecesaria.

De hecho la ùnica persona a la que yo necesitaba estaba bajo tierra.

_Neji- nii san_

Su muerte me mantenìa sumida en esta clase de pensamientos todo el dìa mientras veìa miradas de làstima, miradas que por primera vez en muchos años (Si es que no era la rpimera vez en mi vida) quize borrar de sus rostros; estaba herida, sola y triste... ¿Tan mala habìa sido en mi vida pasada como para estar pagando hasta este dìa con este horrible dolor?

Gritè y llorè, maldije mi vida con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el atardecer llegò y me obliguè a volver a mi casa para no resfriarme. (Como si alguien le importara mi salud, recordè).

Fue entonces que tomè una de las decisiones para las que no hay vuelta atràs.

Me irìa de Konoha...

Al fin y al cabo a nadie le importarìa que la insignificante Hyuga Hinata desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y no me buscarìan por demasiado tiempo, menos ahora que la guerra contra Madara habìa finalizado ya que todos deseaban recontruir sus vidas.

No volverìa a poner un pie en esta aldea hasta que me amara a mi misma.

_Amor... ¿Podìa amarme? ¿Merecìa amarme?_

Sì, aprenderìa a amarme y a valorarme por lo que era, despuès de todo yo no deseaba ser perfecta ni nada parecido, querìa tener una vida con significado y honestamente esto de ser ninja y de buscar un camino no era lo mìo. Ya no querìa ser la tìmida y extraña chica que ocultaba su cuerpo en ropas holgadas, querìa, debìa, merecìa cambiar. Querìa ser otra chica, una diferente a la que era; la chica que en mis màs ocultos pensamientos era.

_Merecìa cambiar?_

Sì que me lo merecìa, era ahora o nunca. Ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar nada ni a nadie, irìa en busqueda de mi felicidad contra viento y marea, incluso si mi Clan exigìa mi cabeza en una charola de plata... Cambiarìa costara lo que me costara. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer los sacrificios necesarios por mi, pero esta vez por primera vez... Serìan por mi. Por Hinata.

Esa misma tarde escapè de casa, de la aldea y de mi vieja vida sin mirar atràs.

No tenìa claro donde ir pero no importaba, era libre al fin y daba igual si no era fuerte, si era diferente, si no alcanzaba los estandares de mi Padre porque solo tenìa una vida y pensaba vivirla.

* * *

**Guau, es breve... Pensè que serìa màs. Si les ha parecido interesante, denme su opiniòn por favor. Gracias!**


	2. Decisiones

**He aquì un nuevo capitulo, estoy en proceso creativo... Quiero aclarar que vienen personajes, algunos son de otros animes pero con distinta personalidad. Se podrìa decir que ocupè sus cuerpos para que acompañen a Hinata en la busqueda de su personalidad. Cualquier duda o review, dejenlo.**

* * *

Corrì como si la vida se me fuera a ir en ello y lleguè a la conclusiòn de que estaba lejos de Konoha cuando perdì todo rastro de civilizaciòn, no estuve asustada hasta que la noche cayò y me dì cuenta de que por primera vez estaba perdida y sin planes. Le pedì al cielo una señal pero algo en mi me hizo pensar que a las divinidades no les afectaba en nada que la pobre Hinata Hyuga estuviera desorientada fìsica y mentalmente.

Me culpè por haber actuado como una idiota, mis pies no querìan detenerse y me tropecè. Iba cayendo cuando unos brazos fuertes me atraparon y mirè al ser que me habìa ayudado...

Era un chico guapìsimo con un aire familiar, se parecìa a Sasuke Uchiha y maldije por lo bajo.

- Hola, Hinata. - quedè helada, este tipo sabìa mi nombre. ¿Còmo? - Sì, sè tu nombre... Lo explicarè de forma sencilla, vengo de otro tiempo a librarte de tu dolor.

- ¿Q-que d-dices?

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Jouji. - ¿era un Uchiha? No lo parecìa, hablaba calmado y sonreìa. Yo jamàs habìa visto tal nivel de humanidad en un Uchiha. - Por lo visto conoces a gente de mi clan que vive en esta època... No te preocupes, por ahora no voy a lastimarte.

- P-por a-aho... ¿ahora?

- Sì, porque para encontrarte a ti misma debes pasar por el camino del dolor. - intentè alejarme pero èl era ràpido y me rodeò sin problemas. - No temas, no voy a dejarte. Quiero ayudarte, Hinata.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y me puse alerta para no caer en un genjutsu, pero èl sonriò encantadoramente. Caminò hacia donde la luz de la luna iluminò el claro y me mirò cauteloso; entonces sentì algo que creì perdido: Confianza.

Era ilògico pero estaba ahì, confiaba en este tipo y lo peor de todo era que no le conocìa.

- Supongo que tienes dudas... Prometo responderlas, antes deberàs acompañarme a buscar un pergamino que un ninja tarado tiene. ¿Vienes?

- S-si.

* * *

Caminè junto a èl en silencio hasta que llegamos de madrugada a una aldea del sonido. Supuse que la gente de aquì dormìa tranquila y Jouji me ordenò que me mantuviera alejada a resguardo en un àrbol, fue increìble ver lo ràpido que era... ¿Todos los Uchiha eran buenos guerreros? ¿Serìa algo de sus genes?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando mis sentidos se aguzaron, tenìa compañìa y agradecì haber botado el simbolo de Konoha. De entre las sombras apareciò un ninja mayor como de unos 30 años. Nos miramos sin decir nada, por alguna razòn deseaba proteger a este desconocido Uchiha que parecìa conocerme de alguna parte y el ninja sacò un kunai de su bolsillo.

- Eres la chica perdida de Konoha. ¿Verdad? - asentì y èl suspirò.

- ¿M-me e-es-stàn bus-scando?

- Claro, fueron muy insistentes. Supongo que nadie te raptò, ese chico que està en mi aldea... ¿Viene contigo?

- A-acab-o de c-conocerle.

- Haremos algo, chica. Te dejarè ir sin decirle a ninguno de mis superiores que te vì pero a cambio quiero una cosa.

- N-no tengo n-nada q-q-que o-ofrecer, s-señor.

- Sì que lo tienes, eres valiente como para fugarte y supongo que es porque vives una vida tan miserable como la mìa. Ya debes saber que no todos los que por desgracia sobrevivimos a la Cuarta Guerra fuimos recompensados con amor y respeto... A veces, desearìa salir a buscar mi propia aventura pero creo que ya estoy viejo para hacer este tipo de cosas. Hoy, al oir tu historia supe que ambos tenemos algo en còmùn.

Parecìa triste y honesto asì que juntè todo mi coraje y hablè de corrido.

- Atrevete a huir, solo tienes una vida.

- Mi nombre es Asuma Hotsume y si volvemos a vernos, deseo ser tu amigo.

- ¿A-amigo?

- No tengo amigos y me pareces una chica valiente, alguien digna de ser mi amiga. No sè porque hago esto... pero siento que es lo correcto.

Justo en ese momento Jouji apareciò y mirò a Asuma con desconfianza, su mano estaba por lanzarle un chidori cuando me coloquè enfrente del ninja en posiciòn defensiva; el extraño que ofreciò ayudarme dejò caer la mano para mirarme... Todo estaba volviendose complicado y como nunca habìa sido aventurera asì que lo nuevo estaba jugandome en contra.

- Asuma- san es mi amigo.

- Vaya, conque puedes hablar sin tartamudear. Es mejor que nos larguemos, si tu amigo puede hacerse el herido nos darìa una mano... Nos culparàn de herirle pero para cuando quieran ya estaremos lejos de aquì.

- Puedo hacerme el herido, no le dirè a nadie de Konoha que te he visto... Serà un secreto de amigos. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Hinata.

- Pues acabas de hacerme una promesa, espero que la cumplas.

- L-lo h-harè, A-asuma- san.

Salimos corriendo por el bosque y llegamos a un lugar en donde los àrboles dejaron de existir, Jouji hizo un extraño y ràpido movimiento de manos que hizo aparecer un pozo.

- Escuchame, Hinata. Si aceptas venir conmigo a la època en la que vivo, te harè cambiar y usarè la fuerza... No habràn mimos y exigirè lo mejor de ti, nada de mediocridades. - asentì y prosiguiò. - Ademàs en la època a la que iremos, no tendràs tus habilidades ni siquiera chacra.

- ¿N-no?

- No, estaràs vulvenable como una chica comùn y corriente de 15 años.

- I-rè. P-pero m-me diràs c-c-como sabes d-de m-mi.

- Por ahora solo puedo decirte que eres màs especial de lo que imaginas, Hinata. Naciste para ser grande, una mujer importante que ilumine a las personas pero estàs tan herida que no llegas a ser ni una sombra de lo que se espera de ti.

Me diò su mano pàlida y yo la cogì con fuerza, sin duda que era un chico extraño y rudo pero al fin me hablaban a mi como Hinata, no como Hyuga Hinata. Esa sensaciòn era algo que deseaba seguir viviendo y si querìa cambiar mi vida debìa empezar a tomar decisiones acordes a mi nueva vida.

Saltamos al pozo y una luz nos envolviò.

Comenzaba mi nueva vida.

* * *

_Si es raro pero de verdad prometo que irà tomando fuerza y coherencia màs adelante. Este Uchiha serà el primero que ayude a Hinata y no olviden a Asuma. Si desean hacer una sugerencia, dejenla _

_Nos leemos pronto._


	3. Un inicio violento

**Hola, estaba pensando si seguir con esto o no... Me decidì a darme un gusto personal y terminar esta historia, quiero darle las gracias a Mare-chan y SasuHinas Fan por sus reviews, abajo les dejarè un breve lista de los personajes (que son de otros animes, solo el fìsico). Habrà otros que no estaràn ahì y esos requeriran su imaginaciòn.**

**Espero que me den su opiniòn, serà un SasuHina pero primero Hinata debe ir descubrièndose a si misma. **

* * *

**A**l abrir los ojos vì la luz del dìa, no me habìa quedado dormida y seguìa dentro de un pozo con Jouji.

- D-donde e-estam-mos.

- Sabes si sigues con ese tartamudeo voy a abofetearte, no puedes seguir con eso. Cansa. - le mirè y supe que no era una broma. - Ya no puedes retractarte, Hinata. Iremos a casa de mi madre, ella va a curarte esas heridas. ¿Còmo diablos estàs tan lastimada?

- C-corrì.

Lo primero que sentì fue el bofetòn en mi cara, le mirè espantada de que me hubiese golpeado y sentì que me cargò en su espalda mientras salìamos del pozo. ¿Acaso habìa salido del sartèn para caer a las brasas? Por primera vez maldije mi idea de haber sido una imprudente, estaba en un sitio desconocido con un Uchiha muy violento y al que claramente tampoco conocìa.

Comenzamos a caminar por un sendero largo, la gente que pasò me mirò con extrañeza. Me veìa como una forastera y fue entonces que notè algo raro, estaba màs delgada y mis pechos por fin eran normales; no era plana pero tampoco tenìa demasiado que mostrar. Mis ropas lucìan gigantescas en mi cuerpo y hasta mis zapatos lastimaban, no nos demoramos en llegar a un sendero que subìa una pequeña colina y al bajar la colina en un prado vì una casa japonesa hermosa.

Una mujer saliò a nuestro encuentro, era hermosa y me sonriò.

- ¡Jouji! ¿Es ella? La has encontrado.

- La Gran Uchiha tenìa razòn, no es ni la mitad de lo que nos dijo serìa. Tartamudea todo el tiempo, es lenta y torpe. - mirè a Jouji que parecìa fastidiado, eso me hizo sentir fatal pero la mujer apretò mi mano para darme una bella sonrisa.

- No tomes en cuenta a mi hijo, es un maleducado. Eres hermosa, sè que vas a lograr encontrar lo que estàs buscando. Mi nombre es Miyu Uchiha.

- Hinata.

- ¿No tienes apellido, Hinata?

- H- Hyuga.

- Ah, que bien. Has de ser de uno de los clanes importantes de Konoha. - asentì incòmoda y ella me guiò hasta la casa. - Sabes, siempre quize saber como era Konoha. ¿Es linda?

- S-si.

- Mi familia abandonò la aldea cuando yo ni siquiera nacìa y mi hermana Areshi era tan solo una bebè. Asì que no soy de Konoha, mis padres si. ¿Quieres un tè?

- Viene herida, corriò por el bosque cuando escapò de la Aldea.

- Oh, voy a curarte.

- No la mimes, Miyu. Ha estado demasiado protegida, tiene que crecer y debes cooperar.

- Lo sè pero està asustada, Jouji. Y es tan menuda y tan linda, ademàs mira que suave es su cabello. Al menos dejame decirle Hina-chan. ¿Puedo? - me mirò y asentì en silencio. Jouji bufò y saliò enfadado de la sala. - Disculpalo, es un buen chico pero esta misiòn no se la esperaba; aunque no lo creas tù eres especial y has nacido para cosas grandes.

- N-no lo c-creo, s-soy una inutìl.

- ¿Eso es lo que te han dicho siempre? - asentì y ella cogiò mi barbilla con su mano. - Pues ellos no saben nada, Hinata. Toda tu vida te han dicho eso porque querìan frenarte, borra esas ideas de tu cabeza o haràs que Jouji vuelva a abofetearte con màs ganas. Sigueme, iràs a bañarte y te darè una yukata, esas ropas vas a quemarlas.

- ¿Quermarlas?

- Ah, cariño. Veo que la clave para que hables de corrido es el susto. - me sonrojè y Miyu riò. - Debes quemar estas ropas, son de la vieja Hinata. Supongo que no vas a apegarte a lo material ahora, ¿No?

Neguè y ella sonriò, era una Uchiha extraña. Bueno, no es que conociera muchos Uchiha en la vida pero Sasuke Uchiha no era precisamente la clase de personas que riera o sonriera; por comentarios de Hiashi el clan en general estaba compuesto por peronas serias o comedidas; estos seres que tenìan el mismo apellido eran tan diferentes. Fui conducida a un baño termal casero y por fin pude bañarme, Miyu me diò un yukata que me ayudo a colocarme con cuidado y curò las heridas en mi cara.

- Ya veràs que no es tan malo vivir sin chacra, si puedes pelear sin chacra podràs luchar mejor con el.

Esa misma noche comenzò mi entrenamiento, esa semana tomè conciencia de cuan deplorable era mi estado fìsico y mental. Era cierto que entrenaba a diario pero el chacra me ayudaba una inmensidad, ahora todo era màs dìficil y me cansaba con facilidad; Jouji no me daba tregua en ningùn minuto, era muy estricto conmigo... De cierta forma comencè a ver sus golpizas como un modo de ayuda, lo que me hizo preguntarme si no estaba volvièndome loca.

Tambièn conocì al Abuelo Uchiha, era un hombre sereno y amable que solìa verse poco en casa. Sin duda yo no decìa nada por temor a tartamudear, ese miedo me durò dos semanas porque Jouji odiaba el silencio y me abofeteò por no hablarle... Sì, suena horrrible pero aceptè. Despuès de todo nadie me habìa obligado a venir con este sujeto y me estaba ganando con creces los golpes, mi eterna paciencia acabò el dìa que me iba a abofetear por tercera vez en un minuto.

Detuve su mano y èl sonriò.

- No vuelvas a golpearme.

- Ya era hora que sacaras las garras, Hinata. Volvamos a entrenar, es mejor que sepas usar una katana o sino volverè a dejar tu cara morada.

Un mes me tomò aprender a usar una katana, no fue un conocimiento bàsico sino a usarla de verdad. Porque con èl era todo o nada, no habìa tiempo que perder; tampoco dejè de sobreexigirme y olvidaba hasta comer por practicar pero esta vez lo hacìa por mi, no porque el resto quisiera... Yo podìa ser mejor, tenìa que ser mejor.

Jouji desapareciò por una semana entera y Miyu estaba algo histèrica, ademàs yo no dejaba por un segundo el ritmo de mi entrenamiento y decìa que era una suicida. Esa semana comencè a entender algo de los que les habìa ocurrido a los Uchiha del Este como se hacìan llamar.

Miyu dijo que una mujer sabia y poderosa de su clan les avisò a algunos de la locura de Madara, los que le creyeron se fueron con ella a la Epoca Edo y se salvaron en parte de la locura de su lider pero la eterna maldiciòn del Odio volviò a encontrarles; algunos se pelearon entre sì y varias familias se destruyeron sin piedad, los màs astutos huyeron y ahora solo unos pocos Uchiha vivìan dispersos. De la sabia mujer recibieron protecciòn y me prometiò que algùn dìa la conocerìa.

Y por alguna razòn algo dentro de mi se removiò.

* * *

**Sè que hasta aquì es raro y que tal vez odiaràn a Jouji por ser tan bestia con la pobre Hinata. Calma, no me odien que todo serà por su bien. **

**Ok. Aquì està la lista (Personajes frecuentes y algunos que saldràn en el Futuro), si no los conocen les digo de inmediato que los busquen y perdonen mi imaginaciòn: **

**· Jouji Uchiha : Haru Yoshida - Tonari no Kaibutsu kun**

**· Ryu Uchiha : Yuuzan Yoshida - Tonari no kk**

**· Fuu : Fuu - Samurai Champloo**

**· Zoro : Rukawa - Slam Dunk**

**· Asuma : Light Yagami - Death Note **

**Los dejo hasta aquì, en el proximo capitulo les dirè el resto, solo usè sus cuerpos para que se hagan una idea. No sus personalidades. **

**Espero que comprendan mis locuras y que sigan este viaje conmigo (Por cierto, no fumo asì que no estoy escribiendo drogada jajajaja)**

**Review?**


	4. Impresiones

**Hola, sè que desaparecì pero estoy de regreso. Solo que esta vez este captulo vendrà con un Pov de Fuu para que conozcan màs a los personajes y como se entrelazaràn sus historias.**

**En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este intento de fic con AU y OC y Crossover.**

* * *

**J**ouji volviò pero no venìa solo.

Le acompañaba un chico tal vez màs guapo que èl, Miyu-san les recibiò con afecto y mimos a ambos. El abuelo parecìa feliz de ver a ese joven y cuando nos presentaron sonriò amablemente. De verdad, esta gente era rara y yo estaba adquiriendo costumbres de ellos que eran totalmente nuevas para mi, mi primeras semanas con ellos habìan sido solo _shikomi _o en otras palabras duro entrenamiento y encargo de labores dòmesticas

Todas las tardes, Miyu se encargaba de enseñarme estrictamente: la ceremonia del Tè o mejor conocida como _Sado_, el shamisen, el shakuhachi, el taiko y tambièn tenìa clases de Ikebana, origami, mùsica, poesìa, literatura y baile (Algo que me avergonzaba profundamente). Miyu dijo que luego de terminar este entrenamiento deberìa convertirme en _Maiko _y màs tarde estarìa lista para ser una Geisha asesina de las mejores porque no bastaba con ir a matar si no sabes engañar; ademàs existìa la diferencia que yo no estarìa alejada del mundo como las Geishas de verdad.

No querìa ni imaginar la golpiza que me darìa Jouji si no hablaba por dos meses.

Aquella tarde en la que estaba haciendo Ikebana, el nuevo Uchiha pasò por mi lado y se sentò junto a mi.

- ¿Jouji te hizo esto? - asentì y èl cambiò una sonrisa por una mueca. - Es un idiota pero le agradas, me hablò de ti. Dices que tartamudeas, que te sonrojas por todo pero que ve mucho talento en ti. Eso significa que le agradas, no es de los que ayudan a gente que no vale nada... Por cierto, soy Uchiha Ryu.

- Gusto en conocerte, Ryu-san.

- Olvida los honorifìcos, Hinata. No soy de la realeza ni nada por el estilo, ademàs no soy un viejo.

- ¿Eres amigo de Jouji?

- Somos primos pero tìa Miyu es como mi madre, ella me crìo cuando asesinaron a mi familia... Fui el ùnico sobreviviente y fue el abuelo quien me encontrò vagando por ahì; pero dejè el nido hace tiempo y ahora me gano la vida matando imbèciles; no hay nada màs fàcil que eso.

- Osea que tù y Jouji estaban trabajando...

- Podrìa decirse que sì, en parte. Y vine con èl porque querìa conocerte, eres una chica valiosa que aùn no se encuentra a sì misma y es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, Hinata.

- ¿Ayuda?

- Te explico. El shogunato Tokugawa debe desaparecer de una maldita vez por todas, los samurais del shogunato poseen 13 dagas que representan su poder absoluto. Han hecho cosas horribles, humillan a las personas a las que deberìan servir y muchos queremos tener un emperador que le dè paz o estabilidad a esta època en este universo; necesitamos establecer la base para que exista un emperador que una al pueblo con la aristocracia.

- ¿Mi ayuda? No veo como puedo ser ùtil en una Guerra civil.

- Necesitamos obtener las 13 degas, cada daga està en manos de un samurai. Si las obtenemos todas y se las damos a MatsuHito, èl como futuro Emperador podrà tener base legal para atacar y hacerse con el poder... Tù eres una kunoichi y has de saber como infiltra...

- Soy una inùtil, no fui capaz de enorgullecer a nadie ni aùn cuando estuve en la Cuarta Guerra... Mi primo muriò en ese conflicto por mi culpa y no obtuve el amor de la persona a la que siempre amè. No creo eso de que ser una ninja me haga buena adicciòn a tus planes, la verdad es que estorbarìa como siempre lo hago; nacì siendo un estorbo... Tienes razòn en eso de que ni yo sè quien soy, la Hinata de antes jamàs habrìa huido de casa con un desconocido y ahora... Ni yo misma soy capaz de reconocerme.

- No seas boba, eres ideal para esto. Mi amigo Zorokei es especialista en sacar a flote las habilidades màs ocultas de los demàs, èl pidiò que te llevaramos con nosotros y no creo que acepte un no por respuesta. Ademàs no seràs la ùnica mujer en el grupo. Fuu , Rumiko y Mikoto-chan estàn ahì, de hecho tù y Fuu son de edades parecidas. Ya veràs que te harà bien, no pierdes nada con intentar ayudarnos y ver si en esta aventura te encuentras a ti misma, a la verdadera Hinata. Piensalo.

Esa misma noche un extraño presentimiento me hizo aceptar.

Y salimos a encontrarnos con Zorokei y el grupo que acabarìa con el Shogunato.

* * *

**Pov Fuu: **

**Y**a no me quedaba nada ni nadie.

Solo mi vida.

Tal vez eso me habìa llevado a seguir a Zoro como una loca, cuando me encontrò no era ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora. Estaba herida, llena de sangre y con un profundo odio a los hombres que me habìan violado; los titeres del Shogunato... Despuès de separarme de Mugen y Jin, mis amigos en la busqueda del samurai que olìa a girasoles, mi padre... Aquellos infelices me habìan seguido, atacaron mi casa y me humillaron de la peor forma. Me robaron toda mi inocencia en segundos para luego incendiar mi casa conmigo adentro.

Si no hubiera sido por Zoro, estarìa muerta.

Fui trasladada al Castillo Echizen en donde Kaede-san, la mujer que cuidò de mi en el periodo màs negro de mi vida; me enseñò todo lo que sè... En tres meses aprendì a fabricar venenos, a curar y a ser letal con puñales y la katana; me esforcè por aprender pues iba a vengarme de esos tipos y coincidiò que Zoro deseaba lo mismo. El buscaba vengar la muerte de su esposa e hijos, habìa formado un grupo de gente con las mismas intenciones y yo fui la primera en unirme a dicho grupo.

Terminè siendo su primera aliada, su amante y su mejor serpiente, porque yo era una serpiente venenosa y ahora estaba perdida en un sendero aguantando las quejas de Mikoto-chan que hablaba de su dolor de pies ientras luchaba por encontrar el Castillo Echizen, mi nuevo hogar; querìa matarla y se me ocurrìan unas cuantas formas de hacerlo pero me esforcè por recordar que antes de ser una asesina perdida en la venganza yo era como ella.

Ademàs, tenìa 13 años y le habìa salvado de una casa de prostitutas al ver su habilidad con el arco cuando me diò una mano con unos samurais que me tenìan rodeada y porque despuès vi como le estaba golpeando un tipo; si existe algo que odio es que los hombres se sientan superiores a una y la vean dèbil o con esa necesidad de ser rescatadas... Yo fui rescatada muchas veces hasta que comprendì que si hubiera aprendido a defenderme por mi misma todo habrìa sido diferente.

- Mikoto, descansaremos junto al riò. Irè a pescar, tù has una fogata pequeña por mientras.

- Fuu... - la mirè con cautela y ella sonriò feliz. - Gracias por dejarme venir contigo, te prometo que lucharè por no estorbarte, has sido muy buena conmigo. ¿Porque?

- Salvaste mi vida. Ademàs, buscas encontrar a Ren y yo le conozco pues es parte de mi grupo. Y ese tipo estaba golpèandote, odio a los que golpean a una mujer. ¿No?

- Fujiyake era un cerdo.

- Bueno, si quieres seguir conmigo y con Ren deberàs trabajar duro en pulir tus habilidades a la hora de matar gente... No somos un grupo de intelectuales. Voy a enseñarte a pelear, no puedo cuidar de ti todo el tiempo y si elegiste mezclarte con nosotros que somos reconocidos enemigos del Shogunato debes saber defenderte. Por cierto, siempre me viene bien algo de ayuda y asì te sentirìas màs ùtil.

- ¿Serè tu compañera?

- Hasta que llegue Ren, sì. Por lo general trabajo sola, soy una espìa. - la chica me abrazò con fuerza y correspondì su abrazo. Extrañaba poder confiar en alguien, tener amigas.

- ¿Crees que soy bulliciosa?

- Lo eres. Pero sucede que eres una niña, a tu edad yo era igual... Bulliciosa, alegre, despreocupada y demasiado confiada.

- ¿Y que te pasò? Digo, tienes 16 años pero actùas como una mujer.

- Soy hija de un samurai que se rebelò ante el Shogunato, ellos le mataron e intentaron matarme. Mis amigos de ese entonces mataron al que tenìa esa misiòn, luego nos separamos y yo comencè a vivir mi vida de forma tranquila en Kioto pero el Gran Shogun no lo dejò ahì... Me buscaron, fui violada y estaba medio muerta para cuando incendiaron mi casa.

- ¡Que malditos!

- Sì, lo fueron. Zoro me encontrò muy malherida y me sacò de ahì, no solo habìan lastimado mi cuerpo sino que asesinaron mi alma. Una criada de Zoro me ayudò a volver a sonreìr y me ensenò todo lo que sè de venenos, curaciones y brebajes.

- Fuu, eres una chica muy valiente. Me gustarìa ser como tù... Tenemos cosas en comùn, ambas estamos empezando de cero y somos huerfanas.

Pescamos para comer, decidì que no nos moverìamos de donde estabamos porque sabìa que Zoro irìa por mi. Èl siempre irìa por mi, me amara o no.

Ademàs yo tenìa la primera daga de un idiota del Shogunato y èl la necesitaba; me concentrè en mirar las llamas de fuego mientras que Mikoto estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Unas ramas se movieron y me puse en guardia, dispuesta a matar cuando me encontrè con la mirada de los Uchiha. Otras serpientes de Zoro.

Esos chicos eran guapìsimos pero letales y muy leales al plan de Zoro, Ryu era la parte sensata de ambos y Jouji era màs emocional, màs apasionado y visceral. Ambos eran unos asesinos de elite, nada les era complicado ni rechazable... Si habìa que matar, mataban. Con quien mejor me llevaba era con Jouji, un chico de 20 años que se parecìa a Mugen solo que èl si era guapo; usaba palabrotas, era astuto y un gran asesino. Casi era innato en èl.

- Vaya, veo que nuestra Serpiente favorita tiene compañìa. ¿Què haces con esta niñita? ¿Amiguita nueva?

- Callate, Jouji. Vas a asustarla. - ambos se rieron y Mikoto se acercò a mi con algo de temor. - Ellos son los Uchiha, son aliados. Ella es Mikoto, me salvò de unos tipejos y busca a Ren.

- Un placer conocerte, chica. Por cierto, Jouji tambièn tiene una amiguita nueva y hay que ver que linda es, està con Ren e Ikki en estos momentos... Zoro nos enviò a buscarte, estàn cerca del castillo y los muy idiotas estàn impacientes por verte.

- Por ver la daga, querràs decir.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el Castillo Echizen, allì estaba Ren (Nuestro arquero) e Ikki que habìa sido luchador, ambos llegaron despuès de los Uchiha pero eran igual excelentes. Mikoto buscaba a Ren, le viò una vez que el ejercito entrò en su aldea; èl le diò un trozo de pan y ella se enamorò de un desconocido... Ambos se pusieron a conversar de la vida y yo me quedè mirando a la chica que Jouji habìa traido de quizàs que sitio.

Era una chica hermosa pero con apariencia dèbil.

Su nombre era Hinataa.

No supuse cuanto cambiarìa mi percepciòn de ella con el paso de los meses y jamàs imaginè que estarìa frente a la que serìa mi mejor amiga, hermana y aliada.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Impresiones II

**Hola.**

**Aquì vengo con otro capitulo, espero que dejen alguna señal de vida y agradezco los reviews que me han dejado. La verdad es que es al ser una historia con abundante AU. Ooc y Crossover no creì que fuera a tener visitas pero es entretenido ver que existen personas que leen mis locuras. Besos para todos!**

**P.D: Si ven alguna falta de horrografìa les pido mil perdones, intento que no se escapen pero son unas rebeldes**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **

POV FUU II :

**C**aminabàmos bajo la luz de la luna por un camino horrendo, lleno de piedras y vì de reojo como Jouji cargaba en sus brazos a Hinata que iba dormida.

Ahora que habìan pasado dos meses desde su llegada a esta època, mi percepciòn de ella era una completamente diferente a la original, tan radical como la distacia del sol con la tierra. Sì, al inicio de su llegada me habìa parecido una chica demasiado dèbil e insegura, ademàs por lo que Jouji nos habìa dicho que los primeros dìas era tan tìmida que resultaba agobiante estar a su lado... Incluso dijo que a veces se llegò a desmayar de los nervios.

Ikki (un tipo gigantezco pero bueno) de inmediato comenzò a quererla, decìa que Hinata era como un ratoncito.

Pero Jouji... Jouji era un animal, los primeros dìas la abofeteò tanto que la bonita cara de la chica contaba con varios cardenales.

La chica habìa abandonado de raìz los tartamudeos incesantes y de a poco comenzaba a sacar algo mà de personalidad, algo que Jouji se adjudicaba como logros personales y que yo discutìa con èl por ser de esas costumbres asquerosamente machistas. Pero con Jouji discutir era algo eterno.

Hinata era algo extraña pero me esforcè por conocerla màs desde el dìa en el que presenciè como Jouji le pegaba, algo dentro de mi se esforzaba en recordarme que necesitaba una amiga y ella tenìa mi edad.

Comencè a ver cosas que antes no habìa notado.

Hinata era esforzada y cuando hablamos por primera vez me contò cuan triste habìa sido su vida como kunoichi, màs viviendo con un padre que acostumbraba a humillarla y con una talentosa hermana menor que era su sombra, la muerte de su madre y la muerte de su primo que tambièn habìa dejado secuelas en su corazòn y entendì que toda esa timidez, era falta de seguridad...

Tantos años oyendo que era mala o inùtil habìan servido para que la pobre se habìa convencido de que lo era.

En cierta forma, Jouji la habìa salvado al traerla a este mundo.

Hinata era diligente, esforzada, amable y sumamente preocupada por los demàs. A medida que los dos meses pasaron, Hinata nos demostrò a todos que podìa ser ràpida, sigilosa y letal si lo deseaba.

Jouji le habìa enseñado a usar la katana y ella practicaba todos dìas, no importaba si llovìa a chuzos o si nevaba y estaba enterrada en ella o hasta que quedara morada por el frìo. A Hinata nada le importaba a la hora de mejorar, comprendì que era esa fuerza, esa perseverancia era lo que Jouiji valoraba tanto; eso era lo que èl respetaba de Hinata. Si esa chica desilusionaba a Jouji era como un castigo en su alma y lleguè a notar que tal vez se estaba enamorando de ese animal. Lo cierto era que al Uchiha no le conocìa historias amorosas que no fueran de una noche y veìa como se le acercaba a Hinata, quizàs era una atracciòn mutua.

Kaede, la sirvienta que me habìa enseñado todo lo que sabìa, comenzò a hablarle a Hinata con el objetivo de que sacara su personalidad. Serìa un trabajo arduo, lento y mental pero no desistirìa en ayudar a esa chica y en ayudarla a encontrarse a sì misma... Hinata de a poco comenzò a hablar con el resto de nosotros fluidamente, era bueno saber que tenìa opiniòn y que tambièn querìa encontrarse a si misma. En casa todos comenzamos a simpatizar con ella, no era dìficil hacerlo.

Pero Zorokei querìa màs de ella.

Y por eso dejò todo en mis manos. Aceptè porque querìa una amiga, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mikoto estaba al lado de Ren todo el dìa, Rumiko podìa comenzar a hacerme proposiciones indecentes otra vez y yo no me iba a acostar con una mujer jamàs en la vida.

Solo quedaba Hinata.

* * *

Zoro insistìa que yo podìa darle fuerzas y confianza a esa chica; aquella mañana tras el pedido de Zoro procurè acercarme sin que fuera sospechoso... Vì que Hinata sanando una de sus heridas.

- Buenos dìas, Hinata!

- Buenos dìas, Fuu-san. - sonriò tìmida y me sentè junto a ella.

- Tienes que dejar el "san", no va conmigo. No soy una vieja, tenemos casi la misma edad. Para ti, solo soy Fuu.

- Jouji siempre me dice que olvide los honorìficos, me cuesta hacerlo pues me criaron asì y me es dìficil olvidar todo de la noche a la mañana.

- No es cosa de olvidarse, ten por seguro que va a servirte. Con respecto a Jouji... ¿Te golpea cuando te equivocas?

- No, ya no me golpea pero me jala del cabello. Sin embargo, prefiero eso mil veces que sentir sus bofetadas.

- ¡Es un bruto! - saltè de mi sitio y ella me mirò espantada, tomò mi mano y me obligò a sentarme. - No entiendo como dejas que te pegue, eres tan delgada y te ves fràgil, este Jouji ha ido muy lejos. Hinata, como mujer no puedes dejar que èl te golpee. No.

- Estoy bien, te comentè una vez que mi padre solìa golpearme por ser dèbil... Por defraudarlo. - sus extraños ojos lilaceos me miraron detenidamente y sonriò. - Sè que Jouji lo hace con un pròposito bueno, èl quiere ayudarme y usa mètodos poco ortodoxos para ello. A veces, merezco que me golpee.

- Oh, por Kami! No digas esa estupidez, Hinata. Nadie merece que la golpeen.

- A veces suelo ser estùpida, sobretodo porque vì los esfuerzos que Jouji hizo por sacarme del Infierno... Sè que parece que nuestra relaciòn es violenta, pero èl cuida de mi con una honestidad que jamàs nadie me habìa ofrecido y Ryu tambièn cuida de mi, Fuu.

- Puede que Jouji haya cambiado un poco, sì. Y ese cambio es por ti, Hinata.

La chica sonriò sin ruborizarse y ambas seguimos conversando.

* * *

Desde aquella ocasiòn notè como los esfuerzos y logros de mi amiga iban en aumento, se notaba que luchaba contra ella misma.

Era una lucha que yo en lo personal admiraba, una de superaciòn. Porque Hinata nunca se negaba a practicar ni a aprender algo nuevo, era como una esponja àvida de aprendizaje y eso era genial; ademàs nos llevabàmos perfectamente bien...

Yo era algo tsurende, alocada, energètica y ella irradiaba paz hasta por el pelo.

Luego de dos meses en el Castillo, Hinata consiguiò abandonar el tartamudeo, expresarse sin sonrojarse ni desmayarse... Ademàs, se librò de todas sus manìas ninjas y poco a poco conocìamos a la chica que la Hinata Hyuga que Jouji habìa traìdo escondìa bajo 7 llaves.

La verdadera Hinata pedìa a gritos ver la luz.

Y fue en ese momento que Zoro nos anunciò que debìamos ir por la segunda daga del Shogunato.

* * *

**Ok. Fue largo. Muy largo.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Recolectando Dagas

**Hola a todos y todas los que leen esta idea loca de mi cabecita!**

**Quiero agradecer a los que le han puesto follow o favorite a esta historia y a los que dejan su review**.

_Esta historia un SasuHina, no será yuri ni yaoi ni está en ranting M. Si verán alguna ecena lemmon pues trabajo en ello con ayuda de algunas amigas, si no les agrada el rumbo en el que va la historia no me voy a ofender si ya no quieren leerla... Me dará pena pero los entenderé. No puedo hacer feliz a todo el mundo. De todas formas agradezco que me den su opinión y que me expliquen porque piensan así y yo les responderé por PM_.

**Les envió besotes a todos. **

**Este capitulo está dedicado a Mare-chan, la primera persona en darle a esta historia un review.**

* * *

**M**e sentía plena al fin.

Comenzaba a ver los resultados de mi arduo trabajo, sentía más confianza en mi misma y estaba haciendo nuevos amigos en el universo paralelo al que había llegado.

Ikki solía sobreprotegerme y Fuu estaba al pendiente de mi como si fuera mi hermana mayor. Luego de dos meses, el equipo de Zorokei parecía estar casi listo, yo estaba preparada al fin.

Teníamos que encontrar la segunda daga que estaba en manos de: Ooshima Fugaku.

Ooshima era un hombre asqueroso, tenía una bella esposa y varios hijos solo para cubrir las apariencias de la sociedad. En el fondo, su vida era una pantalla... Parecía un hombre bueno y dadivoso con un gran corazón pero abusaba de su poder con los débiles, seducía a las niñas y las vendía luego a casas de prostitución que le pertencían, amendrentaba a los campesinos y robaba fondos del Shogunato. En suma, debía morir.

Al inicio Zoro había planeado que Mikoto al ser una niña pudiera seducir a Ooshima pero Ren se opuso y estaba claro el porque. Eran pareja y Ren no iba a exponer jamàs a Mikoto.

Así que Rumiko se ofreció para acercarse a Ooshima.

Rumiko era una excelente espía. No gustaba de los hombres producto de su terrible vida de niña abusada, sin embargo, era una chica de 27 años muy simpática y dueña de un cuerpo precioso. Había trabajado 10 años en un burdel hasta que pudo comprar su libertad, manejaba los kunai o los cuchillos como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo y era perfecta a la hora de engañar a las personas a su alrededor.

Mentía a un nivel tal que nadie escapaba de su telaraña de mentiras. Era como si hasta ella se las creyera, como si viviera sumergida en la mentira.

Ooshima cayó en una sola noche en las manos de Rumiko.

Al día siguiente le encontraron muerto en una zanja con una daga clavada entre los ojos.

Y la segunda daga estaba en nuestras manos.

* * *

Después de Ooshima, vino Matsubara Koji (otro cerdo del Shogunato) y pude participar al fin. No hice más que colocar el veneno de Fuu en un vaso haciéndome pasar por camarera pero me sentí tan útil, además no había cometido ningún error ni estaba sonrojada ni titubeaba al hablar. Al fin podía ser quien yo quería ser, aquí no había nada ni nadie que me lo impidiera.

Tuve mi primera participación activa en la busqueda de la tercera daga.

Mis lazos con el resto de mis compañeros eran muy buenos, además Zoro tenía una regla. Todos luchabámos por el mismo fin, así que uno debía confiar en sus compañeros hasta la vida si era necesario...

Yo fui la que tuvo que distraer a la esposa de Kimimaro- san, el tipo que tenía la tercera daga.

Me hice pasar por una damita de sociedad aristocrática cuyo carruaje estaba descompuesto frente a la gran casa de Kimimaro a horas poco convenientes; la gente solía ser demasiado confiada al verla a una bien vestida y por primera vez, agradecí que Hiashi me hubiera educado con tanto esmero en los modales pues me permitiò fingir sin levantar sospechas. Ikki y Jouji me acompañaron en mi primera gran misiòn; la mujer de Matsubara resultò ser demasiado estúpida pues nos dejó pasar como si nos conociera de toda la vida y nos enseñó sin más todas sus cosas valiosas.

En ese minuto me dí cuenta de que había tratado por primera vez en la vida a alguien de "Estúpida" y por Kami... Que bien se sentía decir lo que uno creía de verdad.

Matar.

Matar a esa gente antes me habría producido mucho dolor. Pero aquella misma noche, nosotros tres masacramos a todo ser viviente de esa casa sin piedad alguna , haciendo oidos sordos a peticiones de cualquier tipo.

Descubrí con algo de temor no sentía remordimientos de ninguna clase, tal vez porque Jouji hablaba o mataba con tanta facilidad es que yo había adoptado ese punto de vista... Salimos de esa casa rodeados del abismante silencio que venía tras la muerte, mi kimono pesaba producto de la sangre e Ikki hizo un torniquete en una de sus heridas; pero comparado a como habìan quedado esas personas era casi un rasguño.

Fue la primera vez que me sentí cómoda con la muerte.

Sin embargo, aùn no me sentìa completa. Podìa ver el cambio pero sentìa que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo debìa ser.

* * *

Despuès de Matsubara. Vinieron Renji Okare, Mikedo Kendo, Torune Aki, Yoru Kishimoto, Touma Kagase y Hanzo Mifune... En menos de cuatro meses ya tenìamos 9 de las 13 dagas.

Casi despuès de la caìda de Mifune, el Shogunato comprendiò que ibamos en serio y que no estabàmos jugando a ser los pequeños revolucionarios. Nosotros querìamos un cambio de verdad para la gente, yo que no era de este universo alterno estaba consciente de esta gente merecìa algo mejor que los Shogunes que abusaban del poder y que tal vez tener un Imperio pudiera solucionar en algo las cosas.

Y por mandato del Gran Shogùn fuimos declarados enemigos del Paìs. Afortunadamente nadie conocìa nuestras caras asì que no podìan hacer carteles pero cada dìa que pasabàmos alejados de ellos, la gente que conocìa quienes eramos solìan protegernos y darnos alimento, techo o lo que pudieran darnos, eso me conmovìa intensamente pues muchos eran muy pobres pero generosos.

Se nos informò que la decima daga estaba en manos de una mujer. Kawaki Mei.

La onceava estaba en manos de Nago Oshino.

Esas serìan las pròximas misiones, sin saberlo me acercaba a pasos agigantados a mi gran cambio. Uno para el cual ya no habrìa vuelta atràs.

Y nos pusimos en marcha sin saber a que nos enfrentarìamos.


	7. La marca Uchiha

**Hola!**

_Perdòn la demora, mi Musa se escapó (la muy *****) XD. Pero ya está de regreso!_

_Cynthia, he vuelto!... Mare-chan, no es la misma Mei Terumi del anime... es otra que no tiene gran relevancia. Y como ya saben esto es un SasuHina, pero aun falta para que Sasuke aparezca; les pido que le esperen. _

_Besotes a todas (incluso a los que leen desde las sombras) y ya saben que amo sus reviews de apoyo. Me hace feliz saber que siguen allí y por eso trato de responderles siempre que puedo por medio de los MP._

* * *

**M**ei Kawaki era una mujer sofisticada pero con claras tendencias narcisistas que le jugaban en contra. Era viuda hace cuatro meses, su esposo Koji Kawaki era un hábil samurai que le había confiado la daga al morir así que ella era quien poseía el poder que tanto necesitábamos; cada mañana de esa eterna semana había debido seguirla sigilosamente para conocer su rutina diaria pero el problema era que esa mujer no salía mucho de su casa y Zoro no tenía contactos confiables dentro de esa casa que fuesen de ayuda.

Atacar sin conocer al enemigo era un verdadero peligro.

Nos estabamos poniendo nerviosos, esto podìa salirse de nuestras manos y aquí no había chacra que nos curara ni jutsu que nos devolviera la vida. Ni segundos planes.

La joven mesera que me habló fue quien me abstrajó de mis pensamientos fatalistas, era una chica joven de cabellos rojizos muy extraños en este universo alterno pero que en el mío la hacían parecida a la tal Karin Uzumaki. La chica que seguìa a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Disculpe, sé que no debo meterme en asuntos ajenos pero ayer oí a sus amigos hablar de Kawaki Mei.

- ... - no le dije nada y ella se puso nerviosísima. Últimamente, había aprendido a ser una persona desconfiada; la gente solía esconder las apariencias tras sonrisitas hipócritas y yo no caería en eso. No si por mi estupidez el resto caía en garras del Shogunato.

- Yo quiero ayudarles, esa mujer provocó el suicidio de la persona que me crió por años. Si les ayudo, ganaré mi venganza. - la miré y ella me pareció bastante honesta. - Mi nombre es Uzumaki Yukiko.

**¿Uzumaki?**

Mi corazón dió un brinco al oir ese apellido despuès de casi 6 meses sin que fuera mencionado, pero ya no era de la forma que se podía creer. Había dejado de amar a Naruto y ahora estaba convencida de que tal vez jamás hubiese sido amor... Quizàs estaba algo prendada de Naruto, tal vez él fue mi amor platónico.

Una utopía de la vida.

Pero me concentré. No podìa ser verdad que esta chica fuera pariente de Naruto. ¿Una Uzumaki en esta época?

Una parte de mi mente me recordò que yo habìa huido con un Uchiha, alguien que supuestamente debìa no existir. Y en ese minuto, la existencia de esta chica dejó de parecerme algo tan disparatado; le saquè a rastras del local para llevarla a donde pudiera hablar con Zoro; la chica nos entregó detalles bastante ùtiles y cuando Ryu sacò dinero para pagarle, la chica se negó a recibirlo.

- No quiero tu dinero. Quiero unirme a esta causa.

- ¿Porque quieres hacer algo así? - Zoro estaba serio y nosotros le miramos casi como si hubiera dicho algo estùpido. Unirse a nosotros era una estupidez. - ¿Què te hace creer que queremos tenerte con nosotros? Eres una niña y nosotros no jugamos, la vida de los fugitivos no es como en los cuentos.

- Escuchame, esa mujer es mala y sé de lo que es capaz. Trabajè años para ella siendo niña, le conozco bien y sè que ahora tiene mucha influencia... Puedo ayudarles a entrar a esa casa sin que nadie se de cuenta. No me menosprecies por ser joven y menos si no has visto mis capacidades.

- No hago trato con desconocidas y menos con gente tan sospechosa como tú.

- Pues conmigo deberàs hacerlo. Como que mi nombre es Uzumaki Yukiko, te juro que lo haràs... Ademàs, acercarse a Kawaki Mei no serà una misiòn que les tome pocos dìas, sin mi tal vez nunca logren quitarle la daga pero conmigo de su lado podrìamos demorar un mes.

La chica tenìa un buen punto.

Esta misiòn no tenìa pinta de ser sencilla, ademàs las cuatro dagas que quedaban estaban en manos de los miembros màs poderosos del Shogunato Tokugawa, eran gente con mucha escolta y màs poder del que gozaban los anteriores y todos estaban nerviosos por nuestros avances; algo obvio considerando que nos habìan convertido en su principal enemigo. Estaba claro que nos ibamos a demorar màs en quitarles eso para darselas a Matsuhito, el hombre que debìa ser el legitimo Emperador de Japòn.

A tanto llegaron las súplicas de la chica que Zoro terminò cediendo y la aceptó en el grupo, ademàs Yukiko usaba bien la katana asì que serìa útil tenerla cerca.

Al inicio, todos desconfiábamos de la chica pero quien màs molesto estaba era Jouji...

* * *

Yo no entendía porque últimamente estaba tan irritado, más grosero y pendenciero que de costumbre; así que me acerquè a èl una noche cuando todos en la casa donde nos hospédabamos ya dormían, le divisé sentado en el pasillo que estaba frente a su cuarto mientras miraba la luna con expresión distante y me pareció ver una sonrisa en sus labios; una sonrisa triste.

- ¿No deberías estar ya dormida, Hinata? - sus ojos voltearon a verme, creí que no había sentido mi presencia pero al parecer Jouji tenía sus sentidos al 100% - Fue bastante díficil saber que eras tù... Siempre caminas tan suave y de forma sigilosa, me recuerdas a una serpiente y te felicito por eso. Te has convertido en una hermosa serpiente cuyo veneno desconozco.

- No soy una serpiente venenosa... - Jouji se acercó sigilosamente y su cercanía me resultó embriagadora. - Soy Hinata.

No era la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca pero ahora algo era distinto, Jouji tomó mi mentón con su típica rudeza y me besó con una violencia que me resultó enviciante. Por mi falta de experticía correspondí como pude a el embiste de su lengua que avanzaba en la mía como queriendo arrebatarme mis secretos. Y yo quería entregárselos.

Aún así yo seguìa siendo una niña en muchos aspectos y cuando su mano fría se colò por mi yukata, le apartè pero no pude hacerlo con fuerza y me dejè llevar por un torrente de sensaciones. Jouji era la clase de hombre del que no era fàcil escapar y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Su boca abandonó la mía y le miré extrañada. Deseaba más.

- ¿No has venido a esto, verdad, Hinata?

- Quiero saber porque estás actuando raro, Jouji... ¿Es por la chica Uzumaki? - volvió a besarme hasta que sacó sangre de mis labios, tal era la intensidad que ejercía en mi que no sé como terminé en el piso con él encima mìo, no me lastimaba nada. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz ronca por el deseo me sonò como un élixir. - No... Es por ti. Tú causas esto en mi, Hinata. ¿Què harás al respecto?

- Dime que hacer y lo haré.

Volvió a besarme con más fuerza y ahí, bajo la luna que daba justo en su cama terminé entregándole mi cuerpo y mi alma a ese hombre.

Cuando despertè en la cama del cuarto de Jouji sentì algo de dolor que segùn lo poco que yo sabìa de sexualidad era normal, pero un ardor vino con màs fuerza que el dolor... Condensado en la parte baja de mis espalda, fui a tocarlo pero Jouji me detuvo.

- No lo toques por ahora, es un signo Uchiha. - le mirè confundida y él sonrió de una manera que hizo de mi corazón un pañuelo. - Cualquiera que lo vea sabrá que me perteneces, Hinata. Porque me pertences y yo te pertenezco... Juro que nada ni nadie va a separarnos. Nada.

- ¿Qué un juramento no es demasiado para ti?

- No, tú eres la única con la que haré este juramento... No más golpes ni bofetadas, has crecido a tal nivel que no necesito amedrentarte más, Hinata.

Su boca buscó la mía y los primeros rayos de la mañana fueron testigos de nuestra unión.


	8. La Abrupta Caída

**Hola...**

**Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, lo lamento de verdad pero no quería volver sin algo que me pareciera presentable para ustedes que son un amor y entienden esta historia rara. Ya la culpa me comía viva, Gomen. :(**

**Espero que no me hayan olvidado, yo no lo hago jamás.**

**Los reviews que me dejaron me hicieron feliz. Mil Gracias. :3**

* * *

Un mes. Otro mes.

Esa Mei Kawaki era un hueso duro de roer, estabamos demorando demasiado en poder llegar hasta ella y corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos en cualquier minuto por el Shogunato; nuestros fondos acabarían pronto y la Daga se veía demasiado inalcanzable. Pero ella no era perfecta y nosotros no eramos estúpidos.

Como ya lo había dicho Mei Kawaki era una viuda narcisista, una mujer que caía rendida ante los elogios baratos y las melosidades de cualquiera que qusiera regalarle palabras que ella deseaba oir. Yukiko, la chica Uzumaki que se nos había unido al grupo fue el primer contacto; gracias a ella logramos que Ryu pudiera entrar al Castillo. Sin duda, me quedó muy claro porque Zoro le consideraba una de sus serpientes favoritas... Zoro era letal pero Ryu era Infalible.

La engatusó como a una niña. Entregarle mimos, palabras endulzadas y miradas que la convencieran le tomó un mes pero en una sola noche hizo que Mei Kawaki cayera; había sido algo espantosamente sencillo para él pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, habíamos perdido muchísimo tiempo como para empezar a culparnos por no haber tomado la iniciativa antes.

No fue necesario usar la fuerza ni matar gente a diestra y siniestra, Ryu usó la astucia para engatusarla.

Y la décima daga estaba en nuestras manos.

Fue entregada al futuro Emperador que la recibió conforme y se nos informó que la nueva misión era llegar hasta **Nagao Oshino.**

* * *

Nagao Oshino era un hombre absurdo. Un títere de otros.

Sin demasiado intelecto ni aspiraciones o ambiciones, se conformaba con serle infiel a su enfermiza mujer y con tener dos hijos a los que malcríar, además de saciar su violencia con más violencia. Llegar hasta él había sido demasiado fácil y creo que nuestro gran error fue confiarnos demasiado en nuestros anteriores triunfos...

El plan para entrar a la casa de Oshino era fácil, Mikoto y yo entraríamos en ella con un plazo de tres a cinco semanas.

Mikoto como criada y yo como Maestra personal de los niños Oshino que tenía 12 y 8 años. Para algo iba a servir la estricta educación que como Hyuga había recibido; una vez dentro la misión era matar a Oshino, sacar la da y desaparecer sin llamar la atención. Nuestro tiempo era escaso así que debíamos trabajar en ganarnos la confianza del personal y de la mujer de Oshino.

Fingí que era una chica inocentona y demasiado campirana ( A estas alturas del juego ya no lo era). Oshino era un asqueroso depravado como todos los del Shogunato así que llamar su atención no fue nada díficil; no tardó en verme como una presa fáil y en tratar de manosearme pero no cedí a mis inmensas ganas de matarle... Le necesitaba vivo aún, la noche que vino por mi sentí que toda mi rabia se acumulaba. Su esposa dormía así como todos en la casa, no despertarían porque Mikoto había echado veneno paralizante en el té que toda la casa debía servirse antes de dormir.

El hombre entró a mi cuarto con esos ojos repugnantes brillantes de lujuria y fingí estar horrorizada, años de sonrojos me fueron bastante útiles. Se abalanzó sobre mi con la clara intención de violarme pero le dí un par de golpes por lo bajo y lo inmovilicé bloqueando sus puntos de energía, algo que Uchiha Ryu me había enseñado en una sola noche y que era como bloquear los canales de chakra; estos meses había estado entrenando seriamente y si bien ya no tenía chakra y todo era más díficil, seguía adelante con más ganas que antes y ahora no podía defraudar al resto de mis amigos con mi incompetencia.

El hombre me miró adolorido, con un solo golpe en su corazón podía matarle. Su vida pendía en mis manos... Y era curioso ver como todo ese poder me hacía sentir extraña.

- **¿Donde está la Daga?**

- **Perra...** - lanzó un escupitajo que no llegó ni cerca de donde yo estaba.

- **Creo que te cortaré la lengua... Tal vez, después de que me digas donde está la Daga**.

- **No te diré nunca.**

- **Entonces tendré que hacerte daño..**. - me acerqué a él y con una daga pequeña, veo miedo. Y debería tenerlo porque no debo tener piedad... Una parte de mi sigue teniendo piedad y siendo tímida. Débil pero él no podía verlo - **Primero cortaré este dedo...**

Un dedo cayó de su mano y el grito sonó fuerte en medio del silencio. Los Uchiha de este Universo eran sádicos y muy buenos maestros así que no titubeé... Cuando pasé el cuchillo cerca de su oreja Oshino se dignó a sacar la voz.

- **No, no por favor... Ten piedad de mi, por favor... Está en el altar de la madre de Haruko. Oculto en el jarrón de las cenizas de la cremación...** - le dejé tirado ahí consciente de que no iba a moverse, fui por el jarrón y usé su mano para sacar la daga. - **No me mates... Le sirvo vivo, puedo dar información valiosa de la persona que tiene las dagas restantes, chica como te llames... **

Reí ante semejante estúpidez.

- **Nada de lo que ofrezcas puede hacer que cambie de derrotero. Y no hago tratos con traidores si ya tengo la Daga.**

Toqué el punto vital que debía bloquear y el tipo murió, en realidad había tenido una muerte rápida y casi indolora... Signo de que seguía siendo débil. Mikoto y yo salimos de aquella casa tres días siguientes a la muerte de Oshino, no sin antes mover el cuerpo a su cuarto para que nadie sospechara de nuestro encuentro. Y la verdad, hasta la esposa tenía mejor semblante luego de saberse viuda.

Llegamos hasta el lugar en donde debíamos reunirnos con el grupo.

Aquel mismo día Zoro y los Uchiha fueron a entregar la daga correspondiente.

Nuestro reencuentro fue agradable, Fuu y yo estabámos conversando en un patio posterior cuando un ruido nos alarmó. Eran voces agudas, gritos y sonidos de espada, esto era un Hostal para viajeros al ver a la posadera correr por el pasillo con el yukata ensangrentado supimos que algo iba mal... Traición. Un hombre vestido como Samurai desenvainó su espada frente a nosotras que no teníamos ni un maldito kunai.

¿Sería este mi fin? ¿Así iba a morir?

No sentía que mi cambio de mentalidad estuviese completo aún, habían días en los que me sentía la misma Hinata de antes. Además al fin había hallado el amor de alguien bueno (sádico solo al inicio) y que justo en este instante no estaba aquí. Mi mente le llamaba pero aquí ni en otro universo tal vez fuera viable la telepatía.

El hombre nos miró burlesco. Sin duda alguna, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

- **Kitade Fuu... Hyuga Hinata... ¿Saben acaso cuanto me darán por sus lindas cabecitas? **- el tipo se largó a reir y se quitó la máscara de Oni que tenía puesta.

Nos quedamos heladas al ver a Satoichi Kanade. **  
**

Kanade era un conocidísimo torturador del Shogunato, miles de nuestros aliados a la causa habían muerto en sus sádicas manos... Porque Kanade no conocía la palabra piedad. No estaba en su vocalulario.

Era tan efectivo como torturador que nadie había escapado de sus manos con vida, él no nos mataría de una vez. A él le gustaba atacar lentamente, destrozar primero el cuerpo y luego la cordura para que vieras la muerte como un regalo.

Nos había encontrado y nos mantendría con vida solo para hacernos sufrir.

Y no había modo de escapar.

* * *

**No merezco pedir nada pero...**

**Me dan algún review?**

**:3**


End file.
